cjs_imagination_worksfandomcom-20200214-history
Kakiko Suzuri
|birthday=May 30 |age=16 |gender=Female |height=163cm (5'4") |weight=48kg (106lbs) |hair_color=Dark gray |eye_color=White |blood_type=AB |quirk=Ink |status=Alive |birthplace= |family=Kakiko Shodō (Father) Kakiko Fude (Mother) Kakiko Yui (Twin sister) |occupation=Student |affiliation=Yūei |japanese_voice=Miyamoto Yume |english_voice= Felecia Angelle }} is a student at Yūei training to become a Pro Hero. She is currently at the top of her class. She is in an internship with pro hero Excalibur. Appearance Suzuri is a girl of average height and build, but that is the only thing about her that is average-looking. Her skin is pure white and covered in black tattoo-like markings. She was born with these markings as a manifestation of her quirk. She has dark gray hair with a slight wave to it, and her eyes are white and a bit eerie. She is sometimes described as having a "kind face." She always smells somewhat like ink. There is a scar on the side of her left hand. In her hero costume, she wears a black sleeveless top with an open chest and a zipper down the front. She has black shorts and a gray V-shaped middle section. She has a brown utility belt around her waist. She has black boots with a gray X-shape at the top. She wears a black hooded cloak. All of the material in her costume is dyed using a sturdy ink that can be used in combat. Personality Suzuri is friendly and eager, but she is also quirky and awkward. She loves making people smile and she always gives her best. She has a hard time communicating because she is scatterbrained as well as socially awkward. She often jumps from thought to thought without finishing the one before, so it is difficult for people to keep up with her speaking. She has a fear of being disliked, so she will often act strange in her attempts to act "normal" around strangers. Her awkwardness is charming in a way, however. Once she settles into her environment, Suzuri is a very witty and creative person. This is useful in battle when thinking of strategies. She has a passion for calligraphy and art, and she spends a lot of her free time painting and writing. Much to the surprise of most people, she has a bit of a devious side, and she won't hesitate to play pranks or tease people that she is comfortable with. She tends to have very low self-esteem, and she doesn't think very highly of herself. While this can come across as simple modesty, she really is insecure. History Suzuri was born with black ink markings all over body and pure white skin. Being born with this ink, she displayed her quirk at an early age after making the markings move around her body. However, her twin sister, Yui, was born looking completely normal. The other children in her school would often point out Suzuri's markings and ask why she had so many tattoos or why she didn't look like her twin. They weren't intending to be mean, but she was hurt by it. One day after school, she went home and tried to cut one of the markings out of her hand with a knife, leaving a scar. As a child, she would often use her ink manipulation to draw intricate pictures and make beautiful calligraphy. She loved the way that it made people smile when they saw it. It was around this time that she began seeing videos of All Might saving people with a smile on his face. She realized that she could make people smile if she could save them like that, so she vowed to become a hero. She worked hard to hone her quirk, and she enrolled at Yūei, placing at the top of her class for the placement test. Quirk and Abilities : She has the ability to manipulate any form of ink. She can create ink, but this ability is limited. Creating ink requires a lot of strength and stamina, so she tries to use as much already present ink as possible. She can control the tattoos on her body and even use them as weapons, as long as the stay attached to her body. * : She sends out a large wave of ink over the ground to wash over people. This attack uses a lot of ink, so she can't use it much. * : She shoots small blobs of ink from her fingers at high speeds. This attack doesn't use a lot of ink, which is good. * : She makes a sculpture of ink that can serve as a dummy or can fight for her. Transforming: She can transform her body into ink for short periods of time. Control: If she covers someone with enough ink, she can control parts of their body. Creativity: She has the ability to think of creative strategies and solutions. Equipment Hero Costume: Her costume is designed to show as many of her markings as possible so that she can use them in combat. *'Ink material': Her costume is made of ink-heavy material so that she can use that ink to fight. The V-shaped midsection will change shades based on how much ink is left. *'Utility belt': Her utility belt contains packages of ink. Trivia *Her favorite food is fried calamari. *Her last name, Kakiko (書きこ) is a shortened form of 書き込み (kakikomi), which means "writing." Suzuri (硯) means "inkstone." *The markings on her body are often mistaken for tattoos. Even though they are made of ink, they aren't quite tattoos because she was born with them. *When she gets startled, she coughs up ink like an octopus, thus her nickname "Octopus." Quotes *''"Strength doesn't matter to me. I could have all the strength in the world, but I wouldn't be happy because I still wouldn't fit in."'' (about her insecurities) *''"Maybe if I become the greatest hero, people will see me for me rather than my markings."'' *''"People love her. Not only does she have the charming awkwardness that people seem to like, but her eagerness to help people brings hope. I'm proud that she's my twin sister, even if we don't look alike."'' (by Yui) Gallery Category:Boku no Hero Academia